


Quelques épices et beaucoup d'amour (par Choup37)

by Comptoir_des_auteurs



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gay Male Character, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Romance, partage de repas
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:26:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29716446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Comptoir_des_auteurs/pseuds/Comptoir_des_auteurs
Summary: Pour séduire un homme, dit-on, il faut passer par le ventre. Cela marche aussi avec un ange, ou un démon (Crowley/Aziraphale).
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 5





	Quelques épices et beaucoup d'amour (par Choup37)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mana2702](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mana2702/gifts).



> TU PEUX TOI AUSSI COMMANDER TA FICTION
> 
> Oui tu peux toi aussi commander une fiction en te rendant sur notre histoire "Commandes de fictions", et review le mois en cours
> 
> Hé ! Bien le bonjour (ou le bonsoir) à toi qui arrives sur cette histoire !
> 
> Choup37, une des auteurs de notre collectif, a décidé répondre à cette commande.
> 
> Petit mot de l'auteur : Ceci est une commande réalisée pour Mana2702, passée auprès du Comptoir des Auteurs. Mana2702 demandait un Rampa/Aziraphale avec de la romance, du fluff! Le lemon est optionnel mais grandement apprécié s'il est présent!
> 
> Disclaimer: Good Omens est l'oeuvre de Douglad Mackinnon, basée sur le roman de Neil Gaiman et de Terry Pratchett.

**Quelques épices et beaucoup d'amour**

_Hum.._

_Huuuuuum.._

Les grognements et sons de plaisir montaient sans discrétion du canapé noir, des soupirs s'y mêlant alors que le duo se perdait dans un plaisir à nulle autre pareil.

Affalés sur les coussins, Crowley et Aziraphale dévoraient leur repas : Crowley avait insisté pour faire découvrir à son ami un nouveau restaurant asiatique, et l'ange avait été beaucoup trop ravi par cette perspective pour refuser.

Aziraphale avait toujours aimé manger.

Aziraphale était un fin gourmet.

Vous pouviez le séduire avec la proposition d'un repas, et le manipuler grâce à une pâtisserie.

Crowley ne cesserait jamais de s'en délecter.

Le fait que son ami se jette volontairement dans toutes les tentations qu'il lui lançait ne faisait qu'augmenter son désir de recommencer le processus.

L'attirance d'Aziraphale pour la nourriture avait toujours été fascinante.

Les joues de l'angelot étaient rouges de plaisir alors qu'il dévorait son assiette, ses yeux brillants en même temps qu'il maniait à la perfection les baguettes offertes.

_\- Dé.. li.. cieux ! Oh, Crowley ! Quel plaisir ! Merci !_

_\- À ton service, mon ange_ , sourit-il en se léchant les lèvres, s'attirant une expression ravie.

_\- Je ne cesserai jamais de m'ébahir sur la capacité de l'humanité à créer des mets si parfaits._

_\- Ce n'est pas surprenant, en même temps, ils ont eu 6000 ans pour s'entraîner,_ commenta le démon, en enfournant une nouvelle bouchée de thai _. Mais je dois avouer –_ scrountch – _que l'Asie a un talent réel_ – scrountch scrountch – _pour mélanger le riz avec toute forme de substance. Tu as essayé avec la sauce aux épices?_

_Il y a des épices?_

Crowley rit devant le petit cri excité d'Aziraphale, avant de lui montrer les flacons dans le sac. L'ange en saisit un immédiatement, avant de le répandre avec une finesse exquise sur son plat, recouvrant en particulier avec précision son bœuf.

 _\- Hum .. Ooooh.. Oooh,_ soupira-t-il en fermant les yeux, son expression perdue dans une telle béatitude que Crowley sentit son ventre se tordre.

Damn.

Est-ce que l'ange réalisait l'effet qu'il lui faisait ?

Sans aucun doute, pensa-t-il, les veines en feu, lorsque ce dernier rouvrit les yeux et lui sourit, son regard innocent.

Hu.

Si le cœur du démon se mit à battre brutalement, il n'y était pour rien.

C'était la faute de l'ange.

Il avait toujours su comment l'envoûter.

À ce petit jeu, cependant, le démon était roi.

Il avait inventé la tentation, après tout, et s'il y avait quelque chose qu'il ne refusait jamais, c'était un défi.

L'orgueil avait toujours été son pire défaut, chacun le savait.

Haussant un sourcil, il se redressa, avant de plier négligemment sa jambe droite, plaçant son pied sur le canapé. Les yeux d'Aziraphale le suivirent, une légère rougeur envahissant ses joues alors qu'il se léchait les lèvres, le fixant depuis son assiette.

 _\- Envie de partager, mon ange ?_ Susurra-t-il, laissant très volontairement sa voix serpentine remonter quelques instants.

Aziraphale déglutit.

 _\- Toujours_ , souffla-t-il.

Crowley sourit, et se rapprocha, piochant de ses longs doigts fins un morceau de viande au curry avant de le lui tendre. Aziraphale rougit davantage devant l'intimité du geste, mais entrouvrit les lèvres, laissant Crowley le nourrir comme un oisillon dans son nid. Leurs regards demeurèrent rivés l'un dans l'autre alors que l'ange mâchait lentement le morceau de viande, les doigts du démon caressant ses lèvres.

Morceau après morceau, les secondes s'écoulèrent, leurs corps se rapprochant lentement en même temps que le sourire du démon augmentait, ses pupilles dorées étincelant d'une lueur purement machiavélique.

Aziraphale se sentait couler dans ce regard.

La rivière d'or lui faisant face avait toujours été une source de torture et tentation, depuis leur rencontre.

Crowley le savait, et l'employait à son avantage, sans aucune compassion.

Aziraphale réalisa que cela ne le dérangeait pas.

Cela ne l'avait jamais dérangé.

La main du démon se posa sur son torse, le caressant doucement. L'ange frémit, mais ne recula pas, continuant à manger les légumes offerts, alors que Crowley glissait sa main sur son ventre, l'explorant avec une douceur serpentine.

Sans le réaliser, l'ange se redressa, se rapprochant de lui instinctivement.

Le sourire du démon augmenta.

L'ange sentit un nouveau type de sourire naître sur ses lèvres.

_\- Tu as toujours été une crapule._

_\- Oooh, méchant! Je préfère m'appeler .. Tentateur_ , répliqua taquin sa cible, avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Le rouge sur les joues de l'ange aurait pu faire concurrence à ceux des poivrons dans leurs assiettes. Toute nourriture oubliée – ou plutôt, toute nourriture traditionnelle – Crowley glissa ses mains sous la veste de son compagnon, la lui retirant avant de la faire tomber négligemment sur le sol. Un petit son indigné quitta les lèvres d'Aziraphale – maniaque, lui ? Non, du tout – petit son que Crowley transforma en gémissement lorsqu'il glissa sa langue entre elles.

Aziraphale avait le goût d'épices.

Son sourire augmenta.

Sans un mot, il le repoussa gentiment, le recouvrant de son corps. Les mains de l'ange se posèrent sur sa taille, alors que le roux se coulait autour de lui, serpent qu'il était.

Il avait toujours aimé les épices.

**FIN**


End file.
